As its goal the laboratory seeks to relate basic vision research to clinical applications. One major part of this program is directed towards Development of Quantitative Perimetric Tests with emphasis on localizing visual anomalies at added discrete loci along the visual pathways. Several tests covered in a different grant, are under consideration at this time: (1) The Westheimer sustained-like function; (2) A transient-like reaction related to an electrophysiological windmill paradigm of Werblin; and (3) The repeat static test. The first two of these functions are retinally based, changes in the third test are found in anomalies central to the optic nerve head. Westheimer and McKee have recently developed a series of tests of hyperacuity based on computer-generated targets requiring fine (seconds-of-arc threshold) vernier-like judgments. These "awarenesses of a distance" (or separation or incliniation or depth) judgments have a non-retinal origin based on dichoptic studies, analysis of spatially interacting targets, moving target displays and stereo-acuity type judgments. The working hypothesis is that these responses as a class are organized in the visual cortex. Westheimer (Berkeley) and Enoch (Gainesville) are joining forces with the aim of developing this new experimental line into a useful clinical test. Westheimer will continue basic studies aimed at improved localization of the reaction. Enoch will reproduce Westheimer's equipment, develop the test for clinical application, and try to better localize the reaction through study of patients exhibiting pathology of known site of origin along the visual pathways. Responses to these tests are less sensitive to "blur" than tests of visual acuity. An effort will be made to use certain of these paradigms in pre- and post-surgical assessment of visual function. Results will be compared to VER (patterned, flashed, through-the-sclera) and interferometric acuity measures available at this Institution.